Under A Winter Sky
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Fanfic Challenge 2010. It wasn't always about presents and trees and Santa Claus. It was about love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Christmas crept up on me - I looked at the calendar and suddenly it's the 19th of December! This is my entry for Round Six of ilovetvalot's Fanfic Challenge 2010. My prompts were The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole, snow, a real Christmas tree, and a messily wrapped present. I _think _I managed to get them all in, in one form or another. This is set about...two and a bit years after JJ left the BAU. And there's obviously no Will in this story.

Special thanks to my beta **flashpenguin**, who battled bad weather and migraines to help me turn this into something readable. I don't know what I would have done without her! So I hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays! :]

For **canny-bairn. **Have a great Christmas!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_**Remember, this December, that love weighs more than gold.**_

**Josephine Dodge Daskam Bacon**

Breathing a sigh of relief as she opened her front door.

"Hello?" she called, confused at the silence within, "Anybody here?"

"In here!" came a laughing voice from the living room. Smiling to herself, JJ dropped her bag to the floor, kicking off her shoes.

Turning the corner into her lounge, her heart melted at the sight before her – a huge tree stood in one corner, partially decorated, and a five-year-old Henry sat on the floor surrounded by lights.

"Hi, Henry," she said, amused when his attention barely left the television to wave at her, the antlers on his head comically lopsided, "I missed you too, buddy."

Hotch stood up to greet her, crossing from his position on the sofa to catch her lips in a sweet kiss.

"How was work?" she murmured, content to just enjoy his surrounding warmth.

"Slow," Hotch replied softly, caressing the back of her head as his free arm snaked around her waist, "Reid and Rossi were down in Danville interviewing a man responsible for a string of home invasions in North Carolina. Emily spent the whole day avoiding phone calls from her mother..."

"The ambassador's in town?" JJ interrupted. Hotch chuckled.

"For a week."

"Poor Emily."

JJ shook the cold flakes from her hair, shivering as a stray fleck of ice disappeared down her shirt.

"Is it snowing?" Henry asked excitedly, finally dragging his attention away from the Disney Christmas special on the screen.

Hotch pulled the curtain aside, wiping away the condensation to peer out into the darkness. "It is. How about tomorrow we build a snowman?" he suggested.

He could picture it now – the boys darting through the snow, stray snowballs thumping against his coat, JJ's cheeks flushed from the cold and her eyes sparkling in the sunlight as he kissed a snowflake off her nose.

"Okay," JJ said, and he turned his head as he caught the exhaustion in her voice, "I need tea."

Hotch felt sympathy cloud his features, and gently stroked her cheek. JJ leant into his touch, smiling slightly.

"Long day?" he asked. She nodded.

"The worst."

He gently pushed her towards the kitchen. "Go."

Smiling gratefully, JJ headed out of the room. Jack looked up with a smile as she entered.

"Hi, JJ."

"Hey, sweetie."

"How was work?" he asked politely. She heaved a heavy sigh, making him laugh.

"It was okay." JJ leant against the island opposite him, flicking the kettle on. "So how was school?" she asked.

Jack shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Danny wanted me to play soldiers with him at recess, but I told him guns and stuff were serious. Not a game."

JJ nodded, once again stunned at his wisdom. "So you didn't play with Danny?"

"Nope. I talked to my first mommy instead."

Jack sounded so self-assured, she wondered for a moment if she'd heard him correctly.

"Really?" she managed eventually. He nodded.

"I had to ask her what she wanted for Christmas."

"And what did she say?" JJ asked softly, almost afraid of what Jack's response would be.

"It's a secret between her and me," he replied firmly.

"Oh, okay." JJ turned back to the stove as Jack continued writing. She was trying so hard to meet him halfway, but nothing seemed to work. As the kettle whistled loudly, she turned off the burner and took down two cups. Filling them, she cast another glance as the little boy intently writing on a piece of notebook paper.

Christmas was the season of miracles. She wasn't asking for a miracle that Jack would accept her as his 'mom', but she did wish that they could meet halfway.

Picking up the mugs, she quietly left the room and joined Hotch and Henry to finish decorating the tree.

"Ches'nuts rollin' on a open fire," Henry sang loudly, glaring at his mother as she burst into laughter, "Jack Frosty nippin' at your nose. Yuletired carols being singed by a wire, an' folks dressed up jus' like Esk'mos."

He stopped, looking at his parents expectantly.

"Well?"

"That's it?" Hotch asked, "There's no more?"

"Nope." Wiping the tears from her eyes, JJ managed a brief round of applause.

"Great job, Henry. I'm sure your class will be great in the show."

"Will you and Daddy and Jack come see it?"

"Well, Jack's in it, bud," Hotch answered, "But Mommy and I will be there, and maybe we could ask Aunty Penny and Spencer too."

"And Emmy?" Henry asked in awe - it was common knowledge that the five year old was head over heels in love with his mother's best friend. He was, after all, the only person allowed call her Emmy.

JJ rolled her eyes just as Hotch snickered.

"Emily too."

Henry punched the air triumphantly, muttering a small 'yes'. JJ chuckled.

"Watch the end of your show, okay?" she said, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. Hotch shook his head in wonder as Henry's attention once again wandered.

"It's like it has secret powers," he laughed.

"Hey, what's Jack up to?" she asked, turning her head to observe him at the kitchen table. She had been expecting him to follow her in, but when he had instead remained in the next room, JJ had left him to his own devices. Hotch frowned slightly.

"He's working on his vacation homework."

She arched an eyebrow. "Before the actual holiday has started?"

"Evidently."

"JJ?" came the voice from the kitchen. She turned her head.

"Yeah, Jack?"

"How do you spell 'difficulty'?"

"D-I-F-F-I..." JJ began, leaving the warmth of Hotch's side to stand, "C-U-L-T-Y."

Jack thanked her, and she moved to his side, her hand gently coming to rest on his head.

"How're you doing?" she said. Jack looked up, sending her a small smile.

"I'm okay."

"You're working on your homework?"

"I was. Now I'm looking at my words I gotta say in the show." He pushed a piece of paper towards her. "Miss Jenny says we have to know them by heart."

JJ scanned the page. "Go ahead."

He shifted in his seat, his chest puffing up importantly.

"Christmas is not just a time for presents," he recited, a frown creasing his brow in concentration, "When we talk about the holiday, we have to remember that it wasn't always like it is now. It wasn't always about presents and trees and Santa Claus. We have difficulty finding the try meaning of Christmas, but I think I found it."

JJ smiled encouragingly, pride threatening to make her heart burst.

"Christmas is about finding warmth in the coldest time of the year," Jack recited slowly, finally lifting his eyes away from the table to look up at her, "And sharing those happy moments with the people we love, even if they can't really be with us."

JJ felt a pang in her chest as his bottom lip threatened to waver, but Jack pushed on to the end.

"This Christmas, remember to say 'I love you'. It's what Christmas is all about," he finished proudly.

JJ felt the tears rush to her eyes. Blinking quickly, she stared at the paper for a long time.

"JJ?" Jack asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She pressed her index finger to the corner of her eye. "I got something in my eye."

"No you don't; I made you sad."

JJ looked at him.

"No, Jack; I was just listening to you and it…" She searched for the right words to reassure him. "It just...it made me think."

"Honest?" Jack's eyes searched hers.

"Cross my heart." JJ sat down at the island. "I would never lie to you, Jack. You know that, right?"

The silence stretched on for what seemed forever, and she wasn't certain she'd get an answer. Eventually, much to her relief, Jack nodded.

JJ breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't much.

But it was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter - I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry if I didn't reply to everybody! BTW, if anyone has little people in their families, I would strongly - as in STRONGLY - recommend Mike Pinder's story albums. He has two: _A People With One Heart _and _A Planet With One Mind, _which has the Spark In The Dark track on it. I'm almost 30, and I love listening to them with my daughter.

Special thanks to my beta **flashpenguin**, who battled bad weather and migraines to help me turn this into something readable. I don't know what I would have done without her! So I hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays! :]

For **canny-bairn. **Have a great Christmas!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Snuggling into the warmth Hotch's body offered, JJ sighed contentedly, more than happy to just sit and savor the feel of him beside her.

The doorbell rang, startling her out of her daydream.

JJ turned her head. "Were we expecting company?" she asked in confusion. Hotch frowned, untangling himself to move towards the door.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Getting up to answer the door, JJ's eyes widened with surprise.

"Reid! What are you doing here?"

Having followed her to the door, Hotch and the two boys crowded her.

"Reid?"

"Hey, you guys," Spencer said, snowflakes dusting his hair, "I, uh, forgot to give these to Hotch before he left." Handing over a gift bag full of presents, he shrugged, "I know we're all going to Rossi and Em's place for New Year, but these are just from me."

JJ took the bag from him, grinning.

"Thanks, Spence. Boys, what do you say?"

"Thank you, Uncle Spencer," they chorused, angelic faces glowing in the dim lighting. He laughed.

"No problem. Okay, well, I should go. Austin's driving up and..."

"Say no more," Hotch interrupted, his arm wrapped around JJ's waist.

She wrapped a hand around the tails of his scarf, pulling him closer to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Letting him go, JJ and Hotch couldn't help but laugh at the shell-shocked expression on the genius' face.

"Mistletoe," the blonde explained, and Reid blinked owlishly.

"Oh. Right."

JJ laughed again. "Merry Christmas, Spence."

His face softened into a beaming smile. "Merry Christmas, JJ. Merry Christmas, Hotch."

"Have a good holiday, Reid. Boys?"

"Bye, Uncle Spencer!" they yelled, and JJ laughed as Reid waved over his shoulder, grinning. Jack nudged Henry, before leading the younger boy in a rousing chorus of Jingle Bells. Reid beeped the horn, slowly driving away through the snow.

Smiling to herself, JJ shook her head, ushering everybody back inside away from the cold.

"Okay, boys!" JJ said over the raucous singing, trying not to laugh at their off-key rendition, "Bed time."

"No bed," Henry pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm not tired, JJ," Jack added.

"Yeah, let us stay up."

JJ arched a delicate eyebrow as Hotch chimed in, rolling her eyes as three faces smiled at her appealingly.

"Sorry. No deal." They groaned, and she added, "Just think of it as practice for Christmas Eve. Santa won't leave presents if you play up at bedtime."

Jack and Henry were up the stairs before she'd finished, and Hotch chuckled.

"Nicely played."

"No thanks to you, Mr. 'Let us stay up'," JJ replied.

"Come on, it's not like they have school tomorrow."

"That's not the point, Aaron, and you know it."

He grabbed her hand, sliding his arms around her waist and walking them forward.

"So we have a whole two weeks off," he said into her ear. A shiver ran through her. Hotch smirked, dipping his head to press soft kisses to the smooth skin of her neck. JJ let out a soft moan, her hands tightening around his wrists as hot arousal raced through her.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, fully aware that her boys were upstairs waiting. Hotch grinned, his lips curving against her shoulder as he moved his lips further south.

"Giving you a taste of what I'm going to do to you later."

"Aaron," she groaned. "The boys..."

He spun her in his arms. "They can wait," he said, before kissing her fiercely. JJ melted against him, automatically parting her lips to let his tongue stroke against hers. It was hot, wet and deliciously perfect, and Hotch felt pure need coil in his stomach.

"Mommy! I needs you to do my teeth!"

Pulling away with a sigh of frustration, JJ reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Just a minute, Henry baby."

Grinning, Hotch nipped at her throat, chuckling as she sub-consciously leaned into him.

"Aaron," she protested, her own body belying her words, "let me go." His grip tightened on her waist.

"MOMMY!"

Reluctantly loosening his hold, Aaron groaned. "Beaten by the five year old. I must be losing my touch."

Laughing, JJ led him up the stairs, finding both boys waiting patiently in their shared bathroom, already in their pyjamas.

Teeth cleaning and face washing was easier said than done, the two children trying to talk excitedly around toothbrushes. Finally managing to get them into bed, Hotch chuckled at the wayward strand of hair floating into his girlfriend's eyes, and reached across to sweep it away.

"Better?" she asked in amusement. He winked.

"Much."

"Mommy! Story!" Henry demanded impatiently.

"Okay, coin toss," JJ said. "Winner picks the story."

Hotch flicked a coin into the air, catching it on the back of his hand and covering it over.

"Jack?"

"Tails."

Removing his hand, Hotch lowered the coin for them both to see, chuckling at Jack's groan.

"How about we ultra...all..." Jack said.

"Alternate?" JJ suggested, and he nodded, "That's a great idea. Okay, into bed, Superman."

Grinning, Jack hopped under the covers, pulling the blankets to his chin.

"Which story do you want, Henry?" Hotch asked.

Henry shook his head. "No story. Spark In The Dark."

JJ smiled to herself, and then stood to put the CD in.

"Spark In The Dark and Old Turtle, but that's it, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

The chimes started from the speakers, and a ripple of excitement ran through both boys.

_A long time ago, when the sky was still dark, in a far away corner flashed a bright little spark..._

Henry's eyes drooped, and Hotch chuckled quietly. He gently rearranging the child in his arms. There was no way Henry would make it to the end of the track.

JJ felt the narrator's soothing tone wash over her, almost succumbing to the exhaustion pressing at the edges of her mind. Her hands absently smoothed Jack's hair away from his face.

"Love Daddy," Henry mumbled from the other side of the room. Hotch kissed him on the forehead.

"Love Henry," he replied softly.

JJ glanced across to the other side of the room, her heart melting as Henry snuggled further into Hotch's arms. Smiling at her, Hotch carefully set the child down in his bed, pulling the covers to his chin and tucking his favourite bear into the crook of his arm.

Pressing a kiss to Henry's forehead, Hotch left the room. The door shut behind him, the nightlight bathing the bedroom in a soft yellow glow.

"JJ?" Jack asked drowsily, the movements of her fingers through his hair pushing him closer to sleep. "Can I ask you something?"

Her face softened as she looked at the young child who was almost a replica of the man she loved. "You know you can, sweetie."

"Do you think Santa visits the angels in heaven?"

JJ was glad Hotch had already gone, because the earnest hope in his son's voice might have pushed him too far. She let out a long breath, settling herself more comfortably on Jack's bed.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

Jack replied, "I was just wondering."

JJ thought for a moment. "I think that the angels in heaven help Santa to know who the children are that really need somebody to love them. Angels make sure Santa doesn't leave anybody out."

Jack accepted her answer with a slow nod, his eyelids drooping. He hugged her hand to his cheek, nestling his head against her thigh.

"Do you know what?"

"What?" JJ replied with a smile. Jack let out a sleepy sigh.

"I love you, Mom," he whispered, and kissed her palm. JJ felt her breath catch, tears springing to her eyes.

"I love you too, Jack," she said softly. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm sitting here with my husband and daughter, and feel that I need to say that I hope no matter where you are in the world, you have somebody to share today with. Even if it's just a pet. This is the final chapter - thank you for all your support! It's so good to know you enjoyed it, and your reviews are always received with a smile.

Special thanks to my beta **flashpenguin**, who battled bad weather and migraines to help me turn this into something readable. I don't know what I would have done without her! So I hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays! :]

For **canny-bairn. **Have a great Christmas!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Pulling the door to behind her, JJ let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. She moved down the hall and leant back against the cool surface. Jack's words had stirred feelings deep in her heart, love making her eyes water and her mouth run dry.

Not wanting Hotch to see her distress, and not wanting to deal with the interrogation that would inevitably follow, JJ fought for composure, quickly wiping the few stray tears from her cheeks.

Breathing in deeply, she headed towards the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face to take away some of the puffiness. She could deal with the questions later - right now she just had to make it through the rest of the evening.

* * *

Hotch set a small parcel in front of her, watching her carefully. JJ stared at it. The gift was wrapped in newspaper, secured with enough sticky tape to hold down the worst UNSUB.

"Henry helped," Hotch added with a chuckle, reading the amused smirk curving her lips. She nodded, running her hands through his hair.

"Obviously. But what is this?"

"It's your Christmas present," he replied, rolling his eyes in a way for which only she could only be reminded of his son.

JJ laughed. "But there are still a few days until Christmas. Isn't it a bit early for gifts?"

Hotch shrugged. "I couldn't wait."

Giving him a perplexed look, she took the crudely wrapped box and started to make her way through the tape barrier.

"Out of curiosity, is there any tape left for the rest of the presents?" she wondered aloud as her finger picked the tape away layer by layer.

"I can always run to buy more," Hotch replied, never taking his eyes off of her.

Finally pulling away the final layer of paper, JJ heard her breath catch. She fingered the small black box, eyes widening. Glancing up to find him watching her nervously, JJ slowly lifted the lid.

Seeing the small smile that graced her lips, Hotch offered a quick prayer of thanks that the small diamond ring was enough.

"Aaron..." she whispered. He took her hands between his own.

"JJ, I love you. I love you, and I love our boys."

Hotch took a deep breath. "I thought my life was over when Hailey died," he said softly, "But you showed me that it wasn't. You showed me how to love again, Jennifer Jareau, and made me a stronger man because of it."

His dark eyes fixed on hers, Hotch bent to one knee, their fingers still locked together.

"Will you marry me?"

Hearing him actually say the words rendered JJ speechless.

"What?" she asked stupidly, and Hotch chuckled.

"Marry me. Be my wife. For better or worse."

She stared at him, "You seriously want to marry me?"

"I do," he replied, giving into the protests in his knees and sitting back in his seat.

"But _why_?" she asked in horror, "I'd make a horrible wife."

"Because I love you."

JJ was silent for a moment. "Even though I get angry when you leave your shirts buttoned up in the dirty laundry basket?"

"Even because of that," Hotch replied with a shrug, chuckling at her genuine confusion but inwardly cursing Will for putting these doubts in her mind.

"Even though I ran away from you the first time you said you loved me?"

"It was too soon," Hotch justified, "You were surprised."

"Even though I left the morning after we slept together?"

"You were scared."

JJ flinched. "And even though during our first fight, I told you that I could never be in a real relationship with you?"

He chuckled again. "I believe I've proved you wrong on that one, don't you? But yes, even because of that."

She stared at him, her blue eyes wide in astonishment, her mouth gaping as she struggled to find the right words.

"And you still want to marry me?" she managed eventually, in a voice soft and full of astonishment.

"Yes!" Hotch laughed, "Because I'm so in love with you, all of those things mean nothing!" He squeezed her hands, smoothing his fingers over her knuckles. "Really, if I knew getting you to marry me would be this hard, I would have called in reinforcements."

That brought a smile to her face, and moving around the table, JJ slid into his lap, wrapping her shaking arms around his neck.

"Yes," she whispered, "I'll marry you."

He stared at her, a stunned smile lighting up his face. Hastily, before she could change her mind, he pulled the silver-banded ring from its box, sliding it onto the appropriate finger.

"Oh, Aaron," she gasped, "It's perfect."

"_You're_ perfect."

"You're biased, but I agree, it's perfect. And so are you…except for the shirts."

"We're getting married," he said in awe. JJ laughed, so unbelievably happy that she thought she might explode.

"We're getting married," she echoed, before sealing her lips to his. She pulled back suddenly, frowning. "What reinforcements?"

It took him a moment to realise what she was talking about, and then a grin spread across his face.

"Well, Dave helped me pick out the ring. Morgan assured me you'd say yes. Garcia and Emily threatened to hold Jack and Henry hostage until you did. And then there were your parents."

"You called my parents?" JJ asked in surprise.

"I did. I wanted to ask your father for his blessing."

Touched at his thoughtfulness, JJ kissed him again. A soft groan left the back of his throat, his hands smoothing patterns over her back.

"I should let my parents know," she said suddenly, still beaming. On the table, his cell phone began to vibrate, and checking the caller ID, Hotch chuckled.

"Your parents might have to wait," he said, flipping it open, "Because Garcia won't."

"I am going to cut through all the pleasantries and get to the point of this call. Tell me you said yes or I'll be forced to hold on to my precious godson and fill him with refined sugar and red food dye."

"Oh, Garcie," JJ laughed, "It's okay. I said yes."

There was a pause, and then JJ and Hotch both covered their ears at the squeals that erupted from the other end.

"I knew it! I knew you would say yes! When is the big date? Have you told Emily? No, wait! I'll call the team and conference them and kill two birds with one stone. But now we have to go shopping and get you a real dress. You are marrying the boss and we are going to make this a wedding for the BAU books. Just leave it to me," Garcia rambled.

"You may start making the arrangements, Pen, but try to keep it low-key."

"What ever you want, Peaches, your wish is my command. I hate to cut this short, but I have to call the others. I will talk to you later. Bye." Garcia disconnected the call.

"That sounded interesting," Hotch acknowledged with a tight smile.

"I won't be surprised if she has the number to the church and banquet hall text to us within the hour."

Hotch sighed. "There isn't going to be anything low key about this wedding if Penelope Garcia has anything to say about it. But are you sure you want her to plan this? We can always elope."

JJ shook her head. "I don't mind her doing the wedding considering it's going to give her experience for another event in the future."

Hotch looked at her in confusion. "What other event? And please tell me that it has nothing to do with our honeymoon."

Giving him a mysterious Mona Lisa like smile, JJ reached into her purse and extracted a piece of white folded paper. She placed it into his waiting hands, chuckling as his eyes shot open. He studied it carefully, a small frown creasing his brow.

He unfolded it, glancing at the words. "What is this?"

"Results from a blood test I had done."

"I thought your physical was last month?" Hotch asked, wondering whether he should be concerned by the long words and numbers on the sheet before him.

JJ nodded. "It was."

He cleared his throat. "As much as I love the thought...I have no idea what I'm looking at."

She laughed. "Oh, really?" she said in mock surprise, "Well, maybe this will clear things up..." Reaching behind her into the pocket of her coat, JJ pulled out a thin rectangular package, carefully wrapped in plain brown paper. She handed it to him, smiling nervously.

"I was going to wait, but since Christmas has come early..."

Frowning slightly, Hotch turned the gift in his hands, his mind quickly working through what it could be.

"Open it," JJ prompted, and he wondered then why she sounded so uncertain. He pulled off the paper, and froze, staring with wide eyes at the white box he now held.

"Jayje..." he said in awe, his eyes widening.

"Open it," she repeated in a whisper. Pulling the corners of the box open, Hotch heard his breath catch as a positive pregnancy test slid onto the table.

"We never discussed more children," JJ said nervously, watching his face for some sign of what he was thinking, "But I...I mean..." Her faltering words came to a stop as Hotch moved closer, his finger coming to rest over her lips.

"Stop talking," he said, and then replaced his finger with his mouth. Sighing, she leaned into his kiss as her hands slid through his hair.

He tightened his arms around her shoulders, feeling her bury her face in his t-shirt. JJ let put a sigh of relief, tangling her hands in the soft hair at the back of his neck.

Pulling away, JJ looked at him. "Are you happy about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, confused by her question.

"It's sudden and unexpected, and I wasn't sure if…well, with Henry…"

"I love _all_ of my children equally," he said gently.

JJ felt her face split into a happy grin. "All of them?"

One of his hands came to rest on her still flat stomach, his smile matching hers.

"All of them," he repeated, "Jack, Henry and this little one."

"You really know what to say to a girl to make her fall even more in love with you," JJ whispered.

"But I would rather show you. If you don't mind." He stroked her cheek gently.

As she guided him towards the stairs, promising to show him exactly how much she loved him, Hotch couldn't help the feeling of complete contentment that spread through him.

Things were perfect. _She_ was perfect, and he was grateful that he had been given this chance to live again.

Feeling him stop behind her, JJ turned, frowning at the faraway look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Hotch blinked, for the first time in his life having an easy answer to give.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."


End file.
